Life is Complicated
by ravensgirl n 2nacasrole
Summary: songfic about the kids of all our fave g gundam fighters
1. Default Chapter

Ravensgirl: ohayo minna-san. 2nacasrole is here but she doesn't feel like talkin 2 u all. (sniff, sniff)

~It's 13 years after the 13th Gundam Fight and this is the story of the children of all our fave g gundam fighters!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: How can you even think that we own g gundam, we don't even live in a house!! Ok so maybe we're not that poor, but we still, sadly, don't own g gundam. But we definitely live in a house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life is Complicated

By: ravensgirl n 2nacasrole

_Chill out what ya yellin for_

_Layback it's all been done before_

And if you could only let it be you would see… 

Rei Kasshu sat in her backyard and watched her dad train with his big brother Kyogi. _(A.N. Who somehow magically came back to life)_ She found it interesting that they still could, considering they were now both over 30. She wasn't really paying much attention. She was thinking about her long time crush, Jeremy Crocket. Not that she like him any more though. She had hated him ever since he had turned 12, and suddenly discovered that in Neo America you had to be cool to have friends.

I like you the way you are 

_When we're drivin in your car_

_But if you would only let it be you would see…_

Jeremy Crocket was currently hangin out at the arcade with all his friends. They were all talking obnoxiously loud about some people that they thought were uncool, until suddenly they were all sent flying across the room. They looked up and saw a vision from their worst nightmares. Alyona Gulskii stood there, and she looked furious. "How dare you talk about Rei behind her back Jeremy, she's not gonna be happy when I tell her about this," she snarled. " Y-You wouldn't d-do that would y-you???" he stuttered. Of course I'm gonna, she's my best friend," she told him.

Somebody else, 

_Round everyone else._

_You're watchin your back,_

_like you can't relax. _

_You're tryin to be cool,_

_Ya look like a fool to me._

_Tell me…_

Alyona felt like beating the crap out of someone. She couldn't believe Jeremy would do something like that, Rei had only had the biggest crush on him since 3rd grade. Well she didn't like him anymore, she hadn't liked him since he had shown what he was really like. "Wait till I get my hands on that preppy American. He's definitely gonna pay for that." She stormed though a dark alleyway and suddenly a bunch of big, ugly guys surrounded her. "Look, it's a hot, rich girl with lots of money," the biggest and by far the ugliest of the guys said to his friends. They closed in around her but suddenly the leader fell down, a bruise forming around his left eye. They all backed away, shocked, but then went back to closing in around her. Alyona sprang into action and within one minute they were all unconscious. 'Looks like I got my wish after all,' she thought with a smile.

_Why'd ya have ta go and make things so complicated,_

_See the way you're actin like you're somebody else gettin me frustrated._

_Life's like this._

_You fall,_

_And ya crawl,_

_And ya break, _

_And ya take what ya get and you turn it into._

_Honestly you promised me I'm never gonna find ya fake it._

_No, no…_

Marquis de Sand was talking to his best friend Jeremy Crocket, _(on the phone)._ He laughed as Jeremy told him what happened at the arcade. Then he heard a bunch of curses over the phone; apparently Jeremy didn't think it was so funny. All of a sudden the line went dead. Jeremy had gotten pissed, so, decided to hang up. Marquis frowned and hung up. 

_You come over unannounced,_

_Dressed up like you're some one else._

_And if you could only let it be you would see me,_

_Laugh out when ya strike a pose,_

_Take off all your crappy clothes._

_You know you're not foolin any one when you become…_

Meilin Saishi was watching television in her house. Suddenly a ball comes and hits her on the back of her head. She looks over her shoulder and sees her little brother rolling around on the floor like a maniac. She rolls her eyes, and turns back to the television. "Go away kajuu," she said. "Why?" he responded. "Because I said so!!!!!!" she yelled. At that he started crying, and her mother came running in. "What did you do this time Meilin?" Cecil asked. "Nothing, I just told him to go away after he hit me on the head with his ball," she replied. Her mother sighed, picked her son up, and left the room.

_Somebody else,_

_Round everyone else._

_You're watchin your back,_

_Like you can't relax._

_You're tryin to be cool,_

_Ya look like a fool to me._

_Tell me…_

Kirsten Kasshu was running home from the mall when she slammed into someone. "Gomen nasai," she said absentmindedly to the man when she froze. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago Kirsten," the man told her. "Gomen otou-san," she told him meekly. He sighed, "Come on, lets get home before your mother does." "Arigatou otou-san," she answered relieved. When they walked in the door the first thing they saw was Allenby Kasshu standing there like a red-eyed devil. "Ohayo kaa-san," she said terrified. Then she and her father ran into their rooms and locked the doors. Suddenly she heard wood splintering and her dad cried out in pain. With that in mind she ran to the window, opened it, jumped out, closed it and ran for her life.

Why'd ya have ta go and make things so complicated? 

_See the way you're actin like you're somebody else getting me frustrated._

_Life's like this,_

_You fall_

_And ya crawl,_

_And ya break,_

_And ya take what ya get and ya turn it into._

_Honestly ya promised me I'm never gonna find ya fake it,_

_No, no…_

All of a sudden Rei, Jeremy, Alyona, Marquis, Meilin, and Kirsten came to one unified conclusion about life. Life is complicated. No matter how much you wish it were simple. It won't be, because life isn't like that.

_Chill out what ya yellin for, _

_Layback it's all been done before._

_And if you could only let it be you would see._

_Somebody else,_

_Round everyone else._

_You're watchin your back,_

_Like you can't relax. _

_You're tryin to be cool,_

_Ya look like a fool to me._

_Tell me,_

_Why'd ya have ta go and make things so complicated?_

_See the way you're actin like you're somebody else,_

_Getting me frustrated._

_Life's like this,_

_You fall' and ya crawl,_

_And ya break,_

_And ya take what ya get and ya turn it into._

_Honestly ya promised me I'm never gonna find ya fake it._

_No, no._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ravensgirl: So what do you think? Plz r/r. Flames accepted as long as they're done reasonably. (No accusing us of messing up on a story we didn't write) Oh and 2nacasrole wants to talk to you all again. 

2nacasrole: Ja ne minna-san __


	2. sk8er boi

Ravensgirl- ohayo minna-san! 

2nacasrole- nice to talk to u all again.

Ravensgirl- for ny1 who didn't already figure this out, Domon is NOT Kirstin's dad. Her dad         is Kyogi. HE IS NOT DOMON!!!!!!!!!!

2nacasrole- I think they get it by now

ravensgirl- right, sure they do

2nacasrole- ????

ravensgirl- we're calling Marquis, Marq cause we're to lazy to write out his full name

Dislaimer- We don't own g gundam. So what. You don't have to rub it in do you?

Ravensgirl- ok heres the new chapter ( dun dun da dun…)

Sk8er Boi

_He was a boy,_

_She was a girl._

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk,_

_She did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her,_

_She'd never tell,_

_A secret that she wanted him as well._

_All of her friends just stuck up their nose,_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Domon Kasshu walked over to where his only daughter Rei and her cousin, Kirstin, were sparring. They glanced up at him curiously; wondering why he had come over. "You two better come inside and pack your stuff," he told them. "Pack???" Rei asked, confused. "Why?" "We're all going to Neo America," he answered. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both yelled, horror evident in their faces.

_He was a sk8er boi,_

_She said see ya later boi._

_He wasn't good enough for him._

_She had a pretty face,_

_But her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to earth._

"What do you want gaki?" said a slightly annoyed voice, that belonged to Argo Gulskii. "Wanna come and visit me in Neo America?" replied Chibodee Crocket. "You called in the fuckin middle of the night for that???" Argo yelled into the phone. "Oops, I forgot about the time change. So do you or don't you?" Chibodee asked. "No" "Please" "No" "Please" "NO" "Domon and the others will be there," Chibodee coaxed. "Fine, but you better not call me in the middle of the night again!!!" Argo replied unhappily. "Not planning on it," Chibodee grumbled.  
  


_Five years have passed,_

_She sits at home._

_Feedin the baby,_

_She's all alone._

_She turns on TV,_

_And guess who she sees,_

_Sk8er boi rockin up MTV._

_She calls up her friends,_

_They already know,_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags along,_

_And stands in the crowd,_

_Looking up at the man she turned down._

Jeremy grinned as his dad finished the phone calls to his friends. He couldn't wait till they arrived. After all the whole thing had been an idea that he and Marq had cooked up. The reason, torturing Rei, Alyona, Kirstin, and Meilin. Well not Meilin, she was too good looking for that, but the other three were gonna be tortured the entire time. 

_He was a sk8er boi,_

_She said see ya later boi._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar,_

_Slammin on his guitar._

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

"Shimatta," Meilin cursed. She couldn't believe her parents had actually agreed to go. That baka Jeremy probably came up with the idea just so he and Marq could torture her, Rei, Alyona, and Kirstin. "Well he better not hurt Rei again whatever he does or he'll pay" she muttered under her breath. 'If he even thinks about it he's gonna have to deal with me and most likely Alyona and Kirstin too,' she thought angrily. 

_Sorry girl,_

_But you missed out._

_Well tough luck,_

_That boi's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends,_

_This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that she couldn't see,_

_See the man that boi could be._

_There is more than meets the eye,_

_I see the soul that is inside._

Alyona snapped awake after the phone suddenly gave a loud ring. "Dad " she moaned. "Have the martians  attacked the house?" she said tiredly. "Yeah, and his name is Crocket…" he mumbled. "The gaki called," she groaned, now wide awake. I think I'm going to go get a midnight snack. She headed down stairs to the kitchen.  

"I bet that creep, Jeremy has something to do with this!!!!!!"                 

_He's just a boy,_

_And I'm just a girl._

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_We are in love,_

_Haven't you heard?_

_How we rock each others world!_

Marq smirked as he hung up the phone. Their plan had worked. Now Jeremy could ask Meilin out, and they could have fun torturing the others. He relaxed in his room, thinking about all the horrible stuff he was gonna do to the girls. Life was great.

_I'm with the sk8er boi,_

_I said see ya later boi._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_We'll be in the studio,_

_Singin the song we wrote,_

_About a girl he used to know._

Rei, and Kirstin were packing their stuff, in their room. "Ooh, wait till I get my hands on that baka!!! He's gonna pay for this." Said a very pissed off Rei. "Makin us fuckin go to his country and stay in his house just so he can torture us" "Calm down Rei, it might not be so bad. We might even be able to torture him in return." said an exasperated Kirstin. 

_I'm with the sk8er boi,_

_I said see ya later boi._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_We'll be in the studio,_

_Singin the song we wrote,_

_About a girl he used to know._


End file.
